Duncan Tuttle
Duncan Tuttle is the castellan of Ironrath, and the uncle of Gared Tuttle. Biography Background As a boy, Duncan showed such talent for managing his family’s farm that everyone assumed he’d one day inherit it. But Duncan was fated to run more than fields and a pigpen. One day, while supplicating at Ironrath, he struck up an unlikely friendship with Gregor Forrester, the heir to House Forrester. The two grew close, sharing food, drink, and women; when Gregor became lord he named Duncan his castellan. Many eyebrows were raised, but Duncan proved himself worthy and has served the House well in the many years since. "Iron From Ice" Duncan is first seen when he runs to his nephew Gared and is informed his family is dead. He is also seen arguing with Ser Royland with what to do about what happened on Gared's farm. He keeps disagreeing with Ser Royland and doesn't want House Forrester to be blamed for protecting Gared because of the death of a Bolton and Whitehill soldier, so he decides to send him to The Wall for his protection. Later on he is outside with Gared discussing how Lord Forrester's best men worked at the wall, he then informs Duncan "The North Grove can never be lost", he describes how some people think it's made up by wildlings and fools and is better kept that way, he also says the North Grove may very be vital to the future of House Forrester. His last lines in this chapter are to Gared when he says to him "Iron From Ice", Gared does the same. Duncan is seen yet again when Ser Royland and Lord Ethan Forrester come into the Great Hall when he says Lord Whitehill is demanding retribution for his soldiers and he knows Gared is a squire to House Forrester. Ser Royland says that they have to stand up to Lord Whitehill, while Duncan says they can't anger Lord Whitehill anymore than he already is. Duncan is quiet for the most part when Lord Whitehill arrives, not until he mentions the Ironwood the Whitehills stole. After the discussion it is possible for him to say Ethan was calm or if Ethan was silent, he says to him he needs to find his voice. Either way Elissa Forrester tells the three to prepare a raven for Mira in King's Landing. Duncan later witnesses the punishment of Erik, a Forrester man-at-arms who attempted to desert. He recommends that Ethan shows mercy, and suggests that he is sent to the Wall. Following Ethan's decision, Ortengryn recommends Duncan as a candidate for Sentinel. Ethan can then talk to Duncan, who will inform him that Ironrath's food stores are running low. He can also ask Duncan for advice on choosing a Sentinel. Duncan claims that he would be the better choice, respectfully dismissing Ser Royland. Talia will also recommend Duncan to Ethan. Ethan then calls a small council meeting, where he selects his Sentinel. If Royland is chosen, Duncan will be angered, saying that he is reckless and foolish and that Ethan is too young to be Lord. If Duncan is chosen, he promises not to disappoint Ethan. As they devise a plan to deal with Ramsay Snow, Duncan advocates for diplomacy, saying that they should negotiate with him and invite him into the Great Hall. If Ethan agrees with his suggestions but did not choose him as Sentinel, Duncan will talk with him after the meeting and advise him not to be indecisive. If Duncan was not made Sentinel, he is not present at the meeting with Ramsay Snow, which Royland will angrily note. If he is Sentinel, he stands by Ethan's side while Royland is absent. Duncan fights for Ethan during the talks with Ramsay, supporting his argument that the Whitehills will destroy the ironwood forests should they be given control of them. When Ramsay stabs Ethan, Duncan attempts to rush to his aid, but is restrained by Whitehill soldiers as his Lord bleeds out. "The Lost Lords" Duncan accompanies Lady Elissa Forrester to see her son, Rodrik, after he is returned to Ironrath some time after the Red Wedding with grave injuries. If Rodrik refused Maester Ortengryn's request to drink the milk of the poppy, Duncan comments on his stubbornness shortly before the lord passes out. Duncan is later seen at the small counsel meeting, arguing with Ser Royland over what to do about the Whitehill garrison of Ironrath. The castellan favors keeping the soldiers drunk and off of their guard, while Royland wants to starve them out. Whichever of the two was named sentinel by Ethan eventually snaps at the other for not being at the lord's side when Ramsay killed him, and Rodrik demands that they cease their bickering, reminding them that their true enemies are the Whitehills and Boltons, not each other. When Elissa mentions Rodrik's potential marriage to Elaena Glenmore, Duncan states that this action would make House Glenmore's army oathbound to Rodrik, giving them an upper hand over the Whitehills. If Duncan is sentinel, he later enters the Great Hall while Rodrik is talking with Elaena, apologizing and announcing the unexpected arrival of Lord Whitehill, who proceeds to mock the crippled lord and state that his house will be taking control of the entire Ironwood forest, rather than the half that Ramsay allowed them. After the rival lord leaves, Duncan inquires as to Rodrik's condition. Duncan later attends the funeral for Gregor and Ethan along with the other members of House Forrester, and if sentinel, asks Rodrik to say a few words about his fallen family members, as well as hands him the torch to light their pyres with. During Talia's song, he is seen placing his hand on Rodrik's shoulder as he comforts his crying mother. "The Sword in the Darkness" Duncan travels to The Wall in order to deliver them Ironwood, but his real reason for being there is visit Gared regarding the North Grove, he was looking though Gregor Forrester's papers and found a map related to the North Grove that he couldn't understand, however Gared was able to decipher it with the help of the necklace Talia gave him giving them an approximate location, he then tells Gared that finding the North Grove will likely force Gared to become a deserter and tells him to do so at the earliest opportunity, regardless of Gared's reaction to this the two part warmly, with Duncan referring to Gared as the son he never had. Duncan returns to Ironrath after Gryff Whitehill arrives, he and the rest of the council meet outside Ironrath in order to privately discuss their next step, after Rodrik decides their next step Duncan speaks to Rodrik privately and tells him that Gwyn Whitehill wants to meet with him. The two men then ride off to meet with Gwyn with Duncan keeping watch while the two speak, when they are finished the two men head back to Ironrath. If Duncan is Sentinel then he is later seen speaking to Rodrik about the difficulty they're having feeding the smallfolk when Gryff bursts out of the hall with Talia after she bit a Whitehill soldier who was stealing. If Duncan is not Sentinel then his part in this is minimal and he makes no attempt to intervene but can be heard pleading with Rodrik not to make things worse. If Duncan is Sentinel he attempts to calm the situation down and asks Gryff to forgive Talia, Gryff starts bullying him instead while also stating that Duncan is his man rather than Rodrik's, Rodrik may choose to stand up for Duncan but Gryff starts trying to bully Rodrik regardless. "Sons of Winter" As Royland and Rodrik train in the grove, Duncan arrives and alerts him to the arrival of Elaena and Arthur Glenmore. He later departs with Talia and Royland. He later appears when Talia and Rodrik speak at the tower, speaking about the invitation to Highpoint. He departs and Rodrik chooses to take him or Royland to it. If Duncan goes to Highpoint he takes a step back and allows Rodrik to handle most of the negotiations. When Ryon is brought out and Ludd threatens to kill him, however, he is on edge and is ready to attack if need be. A trade is later agreed on; Ryon for Gryff. Duncan, The Elite Guard (depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it pretty much deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. If Duncan stays behind he will be the advisor to Talia. "A Nest of Vipers" If Duncan is your Sentinel, he will first appear asking Rodrik if this house is cursed, clearly saddened by the loss of Arthur Glenmore. He is later seen telling Rodrik that Gryff and his men had escaped, saying that Royland set them free. Duncan is seen at the end, wishing Rodrik to live and is resistant if Rodrik chooses to stay behind to accept Asher as his new lord so soon. He eventually says yes, and leaves. However if Royland is your sentinel Duncan is first seen in the Great Hall, revealed to be the Whitehill's traitor. He claims that Rodrik is a man of violence and his choices have led to war. Despite betraying House Forrester he claims he hasn't told the Whitehills about the North Grove; some secrets need not be known. Duncan also reveals that he let Gryff and his men out of captivity to save his life at the exchange. Duncan says that without him alive, he won't be able to save Asher. If Rodrik spares him, he will reveal Ludd's plan to ambush Asher the moment he makes landfall. "The Ice Dragon" If Duncan is Sentinel If Rodrik survived the ambush Duncan rides with Rodrik alongside the pit fighters, reminding them why they came to Westeros after they suggested raiding villages. He then says that the Whitehills are coming for them but first Rodrik must tell his mother the news about Asher. Upon arriving at Ironrath, Rodrik's news about Asher's death turns the atmosphere dark. Duncan reminds Rodrik that Asher was a legend among the residents of Ironrath and that people loved him. After Rodrik starts to rally the people, the pit fighters start to doubt the house's chance of survival. Duncan retaliates by stating that they don't know the first thing about the North's wars and that he wants them to obey Lord Rodrik. After Rodrik calms the situation, A Whitehill soldier arrives outside the gate of Ironrath with a message from Gwyn Whitehill warning them of the Whitehill army approaching. Rodrik then orders everyone to prepare for the siege. Duncan accompanies Rodrik to meet with Ludd when the Whitehill army arrives, telling him that the gates are secure and the footmen are ready. Rodrik gets taunted by Ludd who demand for the Forresters' surrender in the name of the King and Warden of the North. After forcing Ryon to mount Asher's decapitated head on a pike, The siege starts soon after. Duncan angrily states that because of Royland, the Whitehills have all of their weaknesses and are using Ryon to prevent them from attacking. Rodrik then devices a plan to sneak into the Whitehill camp and counterattack. Duncan then warns Rodrik if he gets caught out there, the war is over. Rodrik then leaves Duncan to defend Ironrath, to which he agrees as he, Beskha, Amaya and the pit fighters leave for the Whitehill Camp. Unfortunately, the Whitehills have broken through the gate and the rest of the army are closing in. Rodrik then returns after killing Ludd or Gryff. Rodrik can command him to either defend the gate or the smallfolk, who are being slaughtered by the enemy soldiers. Duncan follows Rodrik into battle, killing several Whitehill soldiers in defense of Ironrath. However, the fight is futile, as Rodrik is seriously wounded by Harys and the gate is taken down by the Whitehills soldiers' battering ram. As Rodrik is about to be executed, Duncan tackles him to safety. He then places Rodrik on a horse and orders his rider and escorts out of Ironrath to safety. If the traitor was spared by Rodrik, the riders flee Ironrath as Duncan valiantly holds off the Whitehill soldiers until he is surrounded, knocked to the ground and surrounded by the Whitehill soldiers, the codex confirms that Duncan is killed. However, if the traitor was killed, Duncan somehow survives his encounter with the Whitehill soldiers. In a scene after the episode's choices are displayed, Rodrik falls off his horse in the ironwood forest, barely alive. He is later found by Duncan and Talia. Duncan worriedly states that they don't have much time, and the episode ends. If Asher survived the ambush Duncan helps Asher and the pit fighters take down some of the Whitehill soldiers who ambushed them at the harbor. Upon returning to Ironrath, he names Asher the new Lord of House Forrester and gives him the Forrester sword. Later, Duncan is present by his Lord's side when Ludd Whitehill arrives and demands that House Forrester surrender. When the Forresters are debating how to take out Ludd, Duncan suggests stationing the pit fighters inside the Great Hall and ambushing the Whitehills when they enter Ironrath to discuss details of the supposed surrender. It is up to the player whether they will use Duncan's plan or agree with Beskha's idea to poison Ludd's wine. When the player has made their decision, Duncan makes preparations for the Whitehills' arrival. Duncan is present in the Great Hall when Gwyn Whitehill enters and asks to speak to Asher in private. When Asher and Gwyn have had a few minutes together to talk, Duncan tells Asher that Elissa needs his 'help' in order to prompt Gwyn to leave so he can ask the player how to proceed. The player can tell him to ready the fighters/poison, or call off the plan. If the player chooses to marry Gwyn, Duncan appears somewhat supportive of the decision. Duncan is by his Lord's side when Ludd enters and seats himself in the Great Hall. If the player chose to marry Gwyn, he is seen gesturing to a pit fighter / Talia to let events carry on as normal. When the fight breaks out between the Forresters and the Whitehills, Asher shouts to Duncan to get his family to safety, which the Sentinel promptly does. Duncan then leads the Ironrath soldiers into battle against the remaining Whitehills. When some enemy soldiers begin attacking the smallfolk, he asks Asher whether to have the soldiers help or focus on protecting the gate. If Asher chooses, Duncan shouts at the soldiers to do what the Lord has chosen, if not, he appears shocked that Asher did not make a decision and doesn't tell the soldiers to do anything. He is then separated from Asher for much of the battle and not seen until Asher is surrounded, at which point he runs over and saves the Lord from being killed. Duncan puts Asher on a horse and tells him to flee. If the traitor was killed by Rodrik, we do not see what happened to Duncan after this. If the traitor wasn't killed, this somehow affects Duncan's chances against the Whitehill army and we see him surrounded, as the codex reveals to be killed in battle. Should Duncan survive, he appears in the epilogue at the end, unless Asher intended to marry Gwyn, in which case she takes his place in helping a severely wounded Asher who has arrived in the forest clearing on horseback. If Duncan is the traitor If Duncan betrayed the house but was spared by Rodrik, he appears in the post-choices scene, apparently freed by Talia. He finds the wounded Asher/Rodrik in the ironwood forest, and helps him up, saying that they will win this war. Personality Throughout the game, Duncan displays great caring about the state and people of House Forrester, often giving Lord Ethan and Lord Rodrik advice without being asked. Many in House Forrester consider Duncan to be very wise: Lady Elissa Forrester recommends that Rodrik have Duncan accompany him over Ser Royland to a diplomatic meeting with their enemy, House Whitehill. However, Duncan becomes very angry when insulted. If Lord Ethan selects Ser Royland as Sentinel over him, he immediately declares, in front of the entire Small Council, that it is a "poor choice". Furthermore, in the event that Duncan is denied the office of Sentinel, he betrays Rodrik and becomes an informant for his enemy, Lord Whitehill. While Duncan claims his betrayal was always to save the House, he angrily accuses Rodrik of leading the House to ruin with his recklessness and violence, even going so far as to tauntingly call Rodrik "a wounded soldier trying to prove he's still a man". Appearances Quote Image Gallery Duncan Tuttle.jpg|Duncan production picture IFI Duncan Courtyard.png IFI Pre-Release 6.png|Duncan, seen while Ethan decides Erik's punishment. SOW Duncan Neutral.png TID Duncan Nervous.png Duncan Posing.png|Duncan with the citizens of Ironrath TID Duncan Saving Lord.png References de:Duncan Tuttle ru:Дункан Таттл Category:Smallfolk Category:Servants and retainers of House Forrester Category:Northmen Category:Individuals of determinant fate